


much of the moon for me

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Double G!P, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, G!P Rachel, Girl Penis, Prostitution, also mild Pezberry and Quitt in the beginning, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Quinn and G!P Rachel are the best prostitutes known in New York. Ever curious, Quinn hires Rachel so she could feel what it’s like to get fucked, not knowing who she was. All Quinn knew about Rachel was that she is a girl with a penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn smoothed out her suit jacket and tugged her necktie looser around her collar. Out of her car window towered one of the many five star hotels scattered across New York. It was clear that the woman she hired doesn’t skimp out on expenses, and Quinn admired that in a person. Though it was possible that since the hotel was a proponent of escorts, the woman Quinn hired probably got a twenty percent discount.

In any case, Quinn was used to the series of actions that followed. The valet opened her car door and she stepped out. He handed her a card to claim her vehicle after her engagement. Inside, the familiar paisley carpet of muted reds and greys muffled Quinn’s footsteps. On the front desk was another familiar aspect. “Quinn! It’s been a while.” Mercedes smiled and leaned over the desk to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Are you looking for a client? I didn’t get a message of anyone expecting you.”

“No,” Quinn tapped the wooden surface. “I’m waiting for someone though. In the meantime, give me a room. I’ll wait for her there.”

Mercedes hummed softly as she typed something on the computer. “Right. Room 606 is for you to use.” She tucked two key cards into an envelope and handed Quinn a form she needed to sign for tax purposes and the like. Signing deftly, Quinn pocketed the key cards.

“Thanks, ‘Cedes. You’re the best.”

Once in her empty hotel room, Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and turned the TV on, just for mindless noise to keep her company. The only reason she was here in the first place was, like many reasons as to why she does things, out of curiosity. Quinn stretched out on the bed, her shirt and suit jacket riding up her stomach. Her eyes closed, she thought back to two days ago.

She just finished fucking a regular customer: Brittany Pierce. With her long, blonde locks spread across the silk pillowcases, her tits heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, Quinn couldn’t help but smile at the sight. ‘”You okay?” She asked, taking a towel dampened with warm water to wipe away the cum off the woman’s belly.

Brittany nodded and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. She patted the spot beside her, and obediently, Quinn slid beneath the blankets to cuddle. A thing she rarely did with other customers, but for Brittany, she made exceptions. After all, they’ve been friends before Brittany decided to start paying Quinn for her sexy services. It was also the first time Quinn thought about being an escort to gain a living.

“You know, I was just wondering.” Quinn’s fingertips danced along Brittany’s smooth belly, the muscles tensing beneath her touch. “How does it feel to get fucked?”

“Really, really,  _really_  good,” Brittany answered with no hesitation whatsoever. “Especially if your partner know what they’re doing.” She grinned and nudged Quinn’s side, causing her to smile and nudge back. “Why, what got you curious?”

Quinn shrugged and rested her cheek against the pillow, eyes closed. “You just looked so content and happy after we’ve fucked. It’s natural that I get curious, right?”

“That’s true. I get curious too.” Brittany fluffed up a pillow so her eyes were level with Quinn’s. “After I suck your cock, you get that look in your eyes and it makes me want to receive a blowjob too. But if you really want to know how it feels to get fucked, why don’t you ask someone?”

“Brittany, I’m  _not_  going to sleep with a man.”

“I didn’t say you should, silly.” The taller blonde started to draw random squiggles across the smoothness of Quinn’s skin. Lower, until her hand was wrapped around the thick base of her cock. “You’re a girl with a penis, but what makes you think you’re the only one?”

For a moment, Quinn blanked out not knowing what exactly Brittany was meaning to say. Then, a spark of genius. “Oh. Do you… happen to  _know_  anyone with the same condition?”

Brittany flashed Quinn a smile and nodded. “And lucky for you, you don’t have to woo her into sleeping with you. She’s an escort too. Hold on a sec, I think I have her card somewhere.” She rolled around and began to rifle through the pockets of her dress.

“Why do you have a card of another escort, huh?” Quinn asked with a playful grin, poking one of Brittany’s tickle spots. She squirmed and smacked Quinn’s hand away. “Are you trying to replace me?”

“No!” Brittany gripped Quinn’s wrist and straddled her, her warm thighs soft against Quinn’s stiffening cock. “Stop tickling me. Here’s her card. I met her once, during a party and I think you’d like her.”

Quinn took the card and felt the texture of the high quality cardstock while Brittany pressed her upper body against hers. She felt the drag of the taller blonde’s nipples against her own and she shuddered.

“Rachel Berry, huh? I’ll give her a call sometime.”

* * *

Rachel draped herself over Santana’s back, her hips pistoning in rough thrusts against the woman’s tanned ass, making the tanned globes bounce. The harsh slaps that filled Rachel’s ears drove her to a faster pace, her breath coming out in ragged grunts against Santana’s cheek.

“I’m gonna come all over that fat dick.” Santana warned, gripping a handful of Rachel’s hair. She craned her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, her pussy muscles convulsing around Rachel’s thrusting meat. Santana always liked reminding Rachel that she had a cock that sized above average, and Rachel liked hearing it from her, or from anyone. It was an ego booster, and it always encouraged Rachel to fuck harder and better.

Rachel gripped Santana’s hip and bit down on her shoulder. The woman beneath her tensed up, and with a low, drawn out moan, convulsed and squeezed Rachel’s cock in a tight grip as she orgasmed. Rachel was close too, and her balls held that familiar pressure. She rested her forehead against Santana’s back and focused on pumping her hips to chase her climax.

On the bedside table, her phone buzzed. It shocked her since she always made it a point to keep her phone on silent when she was with a client. Rachel looked up towards it. Santana growled and dragged her nails against her jaw. “Don’t you fuckin’ stop pounding my pussy, Rachel.” She hissed.

Smirking, Rachel canted her hips against Santana’s butt, her eyes focused on how her flesh shook. “Ready for my load, Tana?” She panted. The woman nodded, and with a grunt, Rachel bottomed out deep inside Santana’s clenching pussy and shot warm cum inside her, thick cock pulsing with every rope that left her balls.

After cleaning up a dozing Santana on the bed, Rachel finally checked her phone. It was from an unknown number, but within the city, judging from the area code. They left no message, so Rachel dialed the number. Clad only in a silk robe, she headed out to the balcony to enjoy the cool, summer night’s wind.

“Hello?” A woman answered, and Rachel grinned at the prospective customer.

“You called earlier,” replied Rachel. “Sorry I couldn’t answer. I was… busy.” The word hung in the air for a brief moment. “Are you asking about rates, miss…?”

“It’s Quinn, and I am,” the woman said. Rachel heard rustling and a soft murmur of another voice.

Rachel leaned against the stone baluster and admired the view of New York before the dusky sky. A backdrop of a muted blue and a bright orange. “It’s two hundred dollars a session. Depending on how long you last, of course.”

There was a time when she thought that her asking price was extravagant, but with a year of being an escort under her belt, Rachel noticed that whenever she told a customer how much she charged for a night, no one batted an eye or complained that it was too much. And the woman on the phone with her said nothing else but asked when she was free.

Rachel glanced at her limp cock. The perks of being a girl with a penis was that she recovered faster than men for some inexplicable reason. Her customers, all women, always told her of that fact. After all, why rest when there were orgasms to be had? “I’m free today,” she replied. “If you can meet me in three hours in a hotel that would be great.”

The customer hung up after Rachel gave the hotel’s address, leaving Rachel alone, standing before New York on a veranda overlooking the great city. She felt like a workaholic, taking two clients in one day. But as she leaned back and watched Santana sleeping on the bed, bills worth two hundred dollars on the bedside table, Rachel shrugged off her thoughts and feelings, took the money, and showered.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Quinn called room service for pizza and a bottle of wine. As it sat on the table, Quinn was washing her hands when someone knocked against the door. She expected it to be Rachel, and when she opened the door, she was met with the sight of a shorter brunette with a prominent nose and a cute mouth. A lower lip plump for kissing, curled into a smile.

Quinn smiled back. “Hi.”

“Are you Quinn?” The blonde nodded. “I’m Rachel. May I come in?”

She was clad in black jeans that clung to her shapely legs, a leather jacket with the collar propped up to block the wind. Her hair was slightly ruffled but didn’t make her appear disheveled. If anything, Rachel’s wind-teased hair made her look naturally beautiful. “I just ordered pizza and wine.” Quinn said, closing the door behind Rachel as she walked in. “Would you like some?”

“I just ate, thank you.” Rachel eyed Quinn. “But I’ll take some wine. I like your suit.”

Quinn smiled and filled a glass with fine Bordeaux wine. Handing it to Rachel, the woman extended a hand, the very tips of her fingers ghosting against the inside of Quinn’s wrist before she took hold of the steam of the glass. Thanking her, Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, crossed her legs, and took a sip.

“I wonder why a woman like you should feel the need to hire an escort,” said Rachel, one arm behind her to keep herself upright while her other that held the stem of the wineglass swirled around the carmine liquid. “Not judging you, of course. You are, after all, a customer.” She smiled and Quinn sat on the table, her feet resting on the seat of the chair. “I simply meant that you’re pretty enough to bed whomever passes your fancy. Someone you don’t have to pay, that is.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Quinn finished eating her pizza and drank her wine. “You’re right.” She said, licking her upper lip. “I  _can_  do that, but I don’t want to. You have something I want.”

Rachel smirked. “Do you, now?”

Quinn hopped off her sitting position and took languid steps towards Rachel, stopping just enough to be able to reach for the woman if she wanted to, though for now, Quinn kept her arms still. “I heard you have a big dick, and I’m curious. I want to see how well you can use it.”

Rising to her feet, Rachel pressed herself against Quinn’s body. The dark-haired woman was soft and pliant beneath Quinn’s own supple frame. Her arms looped around Rachel’s waist, palm smoothing against the swell of her butt. Quinn’s own cock stiffened from the look in Rachel’s eyes, the way she looked up at her from beneath her thick eyelashes.

It was no wonder that Brittany recommended her to Quinn. Rachel was her type in her every way and mannerism.

Rachel deftly undid the three buttons of Quinn’s suit jacket. She yanked her shirt to pull her in for a kiss that tasted like wine and mint candy. Quinn took Rachel’s wineglass from her and placed it on the nearest surface before lifting her up. Legs immediately wrapped around Quinn’s hips, Rachel hurriedly working on getting Quinn’s shirt off her shoulders, her necktie a knotted mess on the floor.

Lowering Rachel on the bed, Quinn hovered her mouth over her warm lips. She watched Rachel’s features as she reached down and unbuckled Quinn’s belt and unbuttoned it. She pressed her crotch flush against Rachel’s to rub the bulges of their dicks together. “I have one too.” Quinn murmured, a small smirk on her lips.

It was evident in the look of Rachel’s eyes that such information was unexpected for her. Quinn chuckled and kissed her flushed cheeks. “Relax. I want you to fuck me, not the other way around.”

Rachel remained still, never pushing Quinn away. She took it as a good sign, but sat up anyway. “I’m not forcing you to sleep with me,” whispered Quinn. “But I hate to think that I just wasted your time.” Sinking on her knees to the floor, Quinn palmed Rachel’s thighs and wrestled her tight jeans off of her body. The fact that Rachel was letting all of this happen, and the fact that her long, thick cock was stiff and resting against her belly, was a good thing, and it encouraged Quinn even further.

For a woman of Rachel’s stature, her cock was _massive_ —thick enough for Quinn to wrap her hand around its base without her fingers overlapping. It was veined, and her balls were large and full of cum that Quinn was willing to wring out of Rachel testicles using her mouth.

As much as Quinn is accustomed to pleasuring women with anatomy that differ from hers, years of watching them—both good and bad—allowed her to know what constituted an _amazing_ blowjob.

Hand curled on the base of Rachel’s meat, Quinn gave the underside of her shaft a long, slow lick, emitting a shudder from the woman who kept herself upright on shaky arms. Quinn looked her in the eye, wrapped her soft lips around Rachel’s cockhead and sucked. Her cheeks sunk from the suction of her mouth. She let saliva pool in her mouth to dribble down Rachel’s rigid dick.

Quinn lowered her mouth even further, taking the shaft halfway in her mouth. Her jaw ached from the stretch of Rachel’s cock, her palm twisting and stroking the remainder of her length that she was unable to get down her throat.

Head thrown back, Rachel collapsed on the bed with a low groan. “More,  _please_.” She gasped, and Quinn did as she asked. She sped up her mouth, more precum and spit dribbling out of her mouth to make her motions slippery and wet. Releasing Rachel’s dick from her mouth, Quinn wrapped both hands around her fat cock and jerked her off. Wet noises, slick and filthy, filled their ears.

“Your cock is so fucking thick,” Quinn husked in a gravelly voice, her lips puckered against Rachel’s leaking cockhead. Her tongue dipped into the slit where precum pooled. “I can barely fit it in my mouth.  _Damn_.”

Rachel chuckled and removed her jacket and her shirt. “I’ve been told that a few times.” She said, sitting up to tug the back of Quinn’s head. Angling her head upwards so she could kiss the blonde. Her hand snuck down to push Quinn’s pants off, leaving her in tight black boxer briefs that showed off her erection.

Quinn leaned back for a moment to lift Rachel higher up on the bed, her long, dark locks fanning across the pillow. She couldn’t help but admire the sight. Sure, she called Rachel to be fucked by her cock, but she was gorgeous, and Quinn could definitely see her giving Rachel another call on a different day, to maybe show her what she was capable of doing with her own dick.

She kissed Rachel, palms running up and down her shapely thighs, squeezing and rubbing the smooth flesh. Every time her breath hitched, Quinn would grin and roll her hips to rut the swell of her clothed erection against Rachel’s cock. Beneath, Rachel quivered like a windstruck leaf.

“I’ve never felt another cock before,” said Rachel, holding on to the muscles of Quinn’s biceps. “And I think I enjoy it only because you are a woman. You feel and smell and taste like one and it’s intoxicating.” She smiled and then craned her neck to kiss Quinn’s full lips with a tenderness that jarred the blonde back into presence of mind.

Quinn nudged Rachel’s legs further apart and yanking her boxer briefs off her hips. She flattened herself against her smaller frame. Her cock, now bare, grazed the girth of Rachel’s. Hot and hard, yet wrapped in soft skin that felt  _amazing_. And yet, as much as Quinn was enjoying the sensation of another cock against hers, she would  _never_  sleep with those who commonly have penises. Namely, men.

And so, Rachel Berry was a  _big_  find.

Quinn gathered Rachel’s arms over her head and with one hand around her wrists, she rested against her elbow, body draped against Rachel’s side as one hand curled around their shafts that rested together. With the aid of precum and spit, Quinn stroked their pulsing cocks while her hips moved. “I bet you come a lot.” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s cheek. “I can’t fucking wait until I get you inside me.”

“Is it your first time? Being with someone with a penis?” Rachel panted, reaching down to grasp the base of Quinn’s cock. While not as thick as her own, Quinn was an inch or two lengthier, the shaft smoother, not as veiny. At Quinn’s nod, Rachel pushed her off so she could roll on top of her. “So you’ve never had it up the butt before?”

Immature she may be when Quinn giggled at Rachel’s choice of words, she still shook her head. “I’ve had fingers up there before, but nothing as big as your dick.”

“It’s all in the preparation,” said Rachel, reaching for the bedside drawer. They both know, by being frequent customer of the hotel, that there was a bottle of lube, fuzzy handcuffs, and plugs in the drawer. Sure enough, the tube of KY was there. “You should get on all fours.”

“How forward. I don’t do this just for anyone, you know.” Quinn teased, but got on her elbows and knees anyway. She reached down to stroke her solid, lonely cock, but Rachel smacked her hand away and wrapped a lubed palm around it. Quinn hissed at the sensation of something slippery and wet  _finally_ around her cock.

Quinn focused on keeping herself upright. She ducked her head and watched Rachel jack her off, and from her angle, it was like Rachel was milking her dick, leaving it shiny with lube and precum. That sight just did things to Quinn, and she shivered.

When Rachel brought a lubed finger to rub and tease her puckered asshole, Quinn didn’t tense. She relaxed, trusting Rachel with the butt stuff since she was a professional, after all. Her fingers felt sure and slender as she twisted her index digit in Quinn’s tight asshole. Rachel’s hand was also still around the head of Quinn’s cock, squeezing it in a sporadic rhythm that caused the blonde’s entire body to tremble and her hips to buck into Rachel’s hand. “ _Fuck._ ”

After some agonizingly slow minutes of Rachel fucking and stretching Quinn out while jacking her off, she finally pulled her fingers out of her and shifted. Quinn glanced at her over her shoulder and was aroused by the sight of Rachel drizzling lube all over her heavy cock until it glistened.

Rachel reached for a condom but Quinn gripped her wrist. “We’re professionals, Rachel. We’re both clean. Besides,” she grinned and turned around, pressing her body flat against Rachel’s, their nipples dragging against each other’s smooth skin. “I want to feel your thick, hot cock twitching inside me when you come.” The smaller woman grinned and tossed the foil wrapper on the bedside table and gripped Quinn’s ass.

On her back, Quinn hooked her legs around Rachel’s hips as she settled. Her dick settled against the blonde’s pale thigh. They kissed, Rachel blindly adding more lube to her bare cock before positioning the head against Quinn’s waiting hole. “Ready?”

Quinn nodded and locked her eyes with Rachel’s. She felt the pressure of her cock pressing against her puckered hole. Digging her nails against Rachel’s shoulders, Quinn let out a deep groan at the initial stretch. It left her breathless and  _stretched_  to the brim. “Feels different than fingers.” Quinn chuckled.

“Good different or bad different?”

“Hmm,” Quinn scratched up Rachel’s back to grasp the back of her neck. “Don’t know yet. Maybe if you start fucking me, I’ll have an answer for you.”

The smaller woman grinned and flattened her body against Quinn’s. She wrapped her lips around Quinn’s stiff nipples and pushed her cock even deeper, the thickness of it caused Quinn to ache. But it was a wonderful ache, an ache that left her craving more of Rachel’s big dick. Rachel was slow in her thrusts, and her almost-tender kisses along Quinn’s breasts made the blonde’s heart skip half a beat. Or perhaps she was imagining it.

Either way, Quinn could tell that Rachel wanted to make her feel good. Which was probably the reason why she made a good escort.

Smiling at the thought, Quinn tilted Rachel’s chin up and kissed her. Her cock was sheathed fully inside her, and it didn’t hurt anymore. Rachel prepared her well for her girth. “Fuck me, Rachel. Give me your big dick harder— _fuck!_ ”

While Quinn was talking, Rachel drew her entire length out of Quinn’s hole and, after adding more lube on her shaft, shoved her cock back inside her in one, smooth go. She hooked her arms against the backs of Quinn’s knees and stretched her legs out, her weight firm against Quinn’s body. Rachel’s hips dropped and rose repeatedly, loud smacks of their sweat-slick skin ringing in their ears.

Quinn dug the tips of her fingers against Rachel’s back, grunting with each hard thrust. “God  _damn_ , pound that big dick in me, Rachel.  _Yes!_ ”

The brunette grinned, and her mouth wrapped around a stiff nipple. She sucked it firmly, releasing it with a pop while it was glistened with spit. She blew on it, and the cool air made Quinn shudder. Rachel pistoned her hips roughly, in a way that showed Quinn exactly how talented Rachel was when it came to fucking.

“You love this, don’t you, Quinn?” Rachel panted, sweat beading at her brow. “You want to know what it’s like to get fucked? Look at you taking my dick in your ass.” She bowed her back so she could watch the way her cock reamed Quinn’s ass open, one hand jacking off the blonde’s cock. Precum drooled from the slit, and it urged Rachel even more. She swept her thumb against the tip and smeared the clear liquid along Quinn’s shaft.

Quinn cried out, her meat pulsing in Rachel’s hand. “Ohhh, oh, oh  _shit_ —” Her toes curled. Rachel’s pace was fast, both in Quinn’s ass and on her cock. The pleasure that she caused Quinn was beginning to be a blur. A mess of sensations that she was unable to warn Rachel that she was coming. Cum shot out of Quinn’s dick, coating Rachel’s palm mid-stroke. The blonde squirmed, humping Rachel’s cock as she rode out the force of her orgasm.

Streaks of white cum pooled in the indents of Quinn’s abs as she lay panting, cock slick with precum, limp against her thigh. “Keep fucking me,” she husked, and Rachel obeyed. She began moving again, not realizing she stopped to watch the spectacle of Quinn coming all over herself.

“It’s not going to take much,” admitted Rachel, gripping on to Quinn’s sweaty thighs. “Your ass is so nice and tight.” She gasped when she felt Quinn’s butthole clench around her. “Oh my  _god_ , do that again.”

Speeding up her hips, Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn. She ignored the stickiness of the blonde’s cum coating her belly for a moment until her cock was pulsing, shooting her thick load deep inside Quinn’s hole as it milked every bit of cum Rachel’s cock could spit out.

As they lay there panting, Rachel eased her cock out of Quinn despite the blonde’s protests. She grabbed a wet towel to wipe off the cum from her chest, her cock, and then Quinn’s chest and asshole. “I love watching you come.” Rachel said, tossing the towel blindly towards the general direction of the bathroom. “The way you arched, and when your neck veins bulged… It was so hot.”

Quinn chuckled, her eyelids already drooping. “Thanks. I love watching you fuck me. And fuck, when you came inside me. It felt amazing. I could feel your cock throbbing.” She cupped Rachel’s cheek and kissed her slowly on the lips. “I think I might ask for an encore.”

Rachel lay on the bed beside Quinn. “That’d be amazing. But now I’m curious too.”

Rolling over, Quinn reached for her discarded trousers and pulled out her wallet. She drew out two hundred bucks and placed it on Rachel’s side table. “You’re paying me already? You can’t possibly think we’re done, Quinn.”

The blonde laughed and shook her head. “Not at all. Just in case I forget, you know. Besides, you earned it. You’re really good.”

Eyeing the bills on the table, Rachel scooted up and handed it back to Quinn. “I don’t want it.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because…” Rachel straddled Quinn’s lap and grinned. “I want you to fuck me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn clutched the fresh bowl of popcorn and plopped herself beside Rachel on the couch with a dull thump. Smiling, Rachel looped her arm around Quinn’s and grabbed a handful of the buttery snack. “You’re right on time. The show’s about to start.”

She slung her arm around Rachel and kept the bowl of popcorn perched on top of her thigh. The first time they met in that particular hotel was a few weeks ago. Since then, Quinn and Rachel struck up a decisive friendship that went beyond sex and work. Often, when Quinn met a client close by, she would head to Rachel’s apartment right after and shower there. She had an overnight bag tucked in Rachel’s closet, a drawer for her own use, and her toothbrush in the cup beside Rachel’s sink.

They’ve fucked a hundred times since their first time, but it did not stop them from enjoying each other’s company. Quinn liked being around Rachel, naked or clothed. After a long day of work, they could relax wearing nothing but boxers and loose shirts in each other’s company, can cuddle with one another without hiding their anatomy. It was a beautiful friendship. Comfortable and mutual.

But Quinn had no doubts that if need be, they can go from zero to passionate in a matter of point two seconds. After all, it happened a few times. While they were relaxing, all it would take was a tactical kiss against the curve of a neck, and then they would be naked within a minute, all because Rachel was gorgeous in everything she was. Quinn pulled the dark-haired woman closer against her and buried her face against her sweet-smelling neck. Inhaled deeply. Hummed in the back of her throat.

Quinn felt Rachel giggle but she did nothing to move away from her. Instead, she shifted and leaned further into Quinn’s arms. She wrapped her pale limbs around Rachel’s midsection and lifted her up to make her sit between her legs. Her back against the armrest, Rachel’s head against her left cheek. Quinn’s nose nuzzled the curve of Rachel’s neck and let out a content sigh.

They watched the show like that—or rather, Rachel watched the show. Quinn opted to snuggle against Rachel’s soft skin, her fingers sneaking up Rachel’s shirt to caress her stomach. She kept her palms splayed across her belly, her mouth lightly kissing the nape of her neck. “Quinn,” Rachel murmured, “That’s distracting.”

“Is it?” The blonde asked, though she never ceased kissing along Rachel’s shoulders and neck. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

Quinn sighed. “You got me.” She removed her hands out of Rachel’s shirt and held it up. “There, see? Innocent hands now.”

Rachel chuckled and took her hands, guiding them back into her shirt. “Didn’t say I want innocent hands. I like the naughty hands.”

A grin crossed Quinn’s lips. She wriggled her arms up higher into Rachel’s shirt, lifting the thin fabric up to expose her cute stomach. She cupped her soft tits and sucked on the tender spot behind her ear. “Don’t you have work in a bit?”

Rachel rested her head against Quinn’s shoulder and rubbed the blonde’s knees. “I have to meet a client in an hour, yes.” She closed her eyes, Quinn kissing along her cheek and jaw. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t start me up, you know. When you make me come before I meet someone, I last longer.”

“Which is saying something,” teased Quinn, her right hand pushing past the band of Rachel’s boxers. She curled her fingers around the base of Rachel’s dick and stroked her soft skin. “You already last a long time, as it is. Who’s your client?”

Hips rose and Rachel tugged her boxers low enough and tucked the band under her balls. “…I forgot.”

Quinn laughed and tapped her side. “Scoot off for a bit.”

“Sixty-nine?” Rachel asked hopefully. Quinn nodded, and the smaller woman rose off her lap. The blonde lay on her back, her boxers thrown somewhere on the floor. Rachel wriggled out of her own underwear and straddled Quinn’s chest, her dick resting against her chest. Before she could even grip the base of Rachel’s thick cock, her mouth was already around the tip of her shaft, warm and wet. A low shudder coursed through Quinn, and she pressed Rachel’s cock against her tanned belly and licked the soft, crinkled skin of her balls.

She heard Rachel hum around her cock, causing her to twitch against the heat of her tongue. Quinn received numerous blowjobs from Rachel before, and so she already felt the magic of her absent gag reflex. Despite having fucked Rachel’s throat before, Quinn still _loved_  how her throat muscles milked her cock dry.

From her position, Quinn could easily spread Rachel’s ass cheeks while she suckled on her heavy balls. She reached blindly at the coffee table, her hand knocking the bottle of lube that Rachel recently started keeping around her apartment. Quinn uncapped it, slicked up a finger, and dabbed it against Rachel’s puckered hole. She felt the smaller woman whimper around her cock, her head bobbing up and down, wet, sucking noises coming from her lips. Rachel’s thick cock filled up Quinn’s mouth. Her cheeks sank around it to suck on it harder. Rachel’s thighs trembled against Quinn’s cheek, her stiff cock that humped Quinn’s hand in shallow jerks leaked precum all over pale skin.

Rachel released Quinn’s shaft and licked her lips. She looked over her shoulder, wriggling her ass. “Why don’t you open up my ass for later?” She suggested, her hands playing with Quinn’s full balls.

“By the time you get back, you’d be tight again though.” Quinn said, even as she parted Rachel’s ass cheeks, her tongue dipping into the crinkled pucker.

“Then open me up again when I get back.” Rachel whined.

“You could just say that you like my fingers and tongue up your butt,” teased Quinn, the tip of her index finger wriggling in past the tight ring of Rachel’s asshole. She then added another. Quinn sucked on the very tip of Rachel’s thick cock to lick away the precum that dribbled out of her slit. She twisted and scissored her fingers inside Rachel’s butt, feeling the tight ring of her muscle loosen up.

“Jerk,” Rachel gasped, Quinn’s deft fingers nudging her prostate. “ _Ohhh_ , fuck… Right there, baby. Fuck me there again.” She squirmed on top of Quinn, two of her fingers knuckle-deep inside her relaxed butthole. Quinn bucked her hips, bringing Rachel’s attention back to her thick meat. The dark-haired woman wrapped her soft lips around it and sucked, Quinn continuing her assault on Rachel’s deepest, most sensitive spot.

It didn’t take much for Rachel to start screaming, muffled only by Quinn’s pulsing dick in her mouth. Quinn sucked firmly on Rachel’s sensitive cockhead, three fingers pounding into her slicked up hole. Cum filled Quinn’s mouth as Rachel’s cock pulsed, some of it already leaking out of her lips. She swallowed most that she could, pulling back from Rachel’s limp shaft, fingers easing out of her asshole with a filthy noise.

For a moment, Rachel was still, breathing raggedly in an attempt to slow down her heart rate. Quinn squirmed out from underneath her so she could lay down. Propping a knee up against the couch, Quinn rested her weight on that knee and lowered her erection to rub against Rachel’s mouth. She opened her dark toffee eyes and parted her lips to suckle on the side of Quinn’s meat. Rachel hummed, her small, smooth hands trailing lightly up and down Quinn’s thickness.

“Just like that, Rach.” Quinn panted, her thigh visibly shaking from Rachel’s light touches. Her cock was throbbing and hot, sweat trickled down the side of her face. In one smooth and sudden stroke, Rachel had Quinn’s cock in her throat and she was swallowing, massaging the pale dick with her muscles until the blonde was screaming, her semen unloading deep inside Rachel’s milking throat. “Holy shit!”

Rachel hummed, clearly satisfied. She sucked from the root to the tip of Quinn’s shaft and released it. “Help me up. I need to shower.”

* * *

After cleaning up, Quinn sat on Rachel’s bed while she watched her get dressed in a pair of tight boxers that accentuated her bulge, and skinny jeans. She shrugged on her leather jacket, brushed her hair, and put on some light makeup. “You’ll be here when I get back, right?”

Quinn nodded and stretched like a cat, across Rachel’s silken sheets. “I’m gonna take a nap then make dinner while I wait for you to come back.”

Smiling, Rachel kissed Quinn’s soft lips. “Thank you, Quinn. I’ll see you then.”

Sad to say that things did not go according to what Quinn planned. She locked Rachel’s apartment door behind her and headed to her own place.

—Had to leave your place. A client wanted to see me so I won’t be there when you get back.

Rachel’s reply was immediate.

—Boo! But that’s okay. You’re coming over when you’re done?

—If you want me to, yeah.

—I want you to.

—Then I’ll be there.

Quinn met one of her many regulars and did what she was paid to do. She thanked the woman when she was paid, and immediately set out to head back to Rachel’s place. She stopped by a vegan bakery and bought donuts. Then to Rachel’s apartment she went.

She used her key and entered the stillness of the home. Quinn looked around, saw Rachel’s shoes, but heard no sound of the shower. She must be asleep. Quinn placed the box of donuts in the fridge for later and walked inside Rachel’s room where sure enough, the brunette was on her stomach, naked and fast asleep.

Quinn smiled at the sight of Rachel, her features smoothed out, her lips parted as she snored softly. She stripped from her clothes until she wore nothing but her boxer briefs and straddled the back of Rachel’s thighs. Quinn flattened her body against Rachel’s back, her hips tight against the swell of her ass. Despite having fucked someone not an hour before, seeing Rachel naked caused Quinn’s cock to stir. However, this time, she had the desire to take Rachel slow and deep, wake her up with her cock reaming her asshole open.

Licking her lips at the idea, Quinn scooted back and admired the flesh of Rachel’s plump butt. She licked the smooth skin, took a big bite, and let her teeth scrape along the tanned flesh. She then yanked Rachel’s ass cheeks apart and blew a cold gust of air along the puckered tightness. She was right—Rachel’s ass muscles closed up once again. But still, Quinn didn’t mind opening her ass up for her eager dick.

At the moment, Quinn was enjoying the fact that Rachel was a bit of a heavy sleeper. She palmed Rachel’s ass, kept the cheeks apart so she could tongue her ass crack. She let spit dribble down on the tiny hole of her butt, before pushing the tip of her stiffened tongue into the dripping hole. She blindly reached for the lube under Rachel’s pillow for later. For now, she was content on dipping her tongue in and out of Rachel’s tight ring until she relaxed and loosened, so that when Quinn drew her tongue back, spit trailing after it, Rachel’s butthole gaped the size of a pebble.

In her boxers, Quinn’s cock is beyond stiff. It was no surprise that Rachel’s ass got her going. She squirmed her hand in her tight briefs and fisted the head of her cock, palm coming up wet with clear, sticky precum. Quinn kept prodding Rachel’s hole with her stiffened tongue, just so she could push a lubed digit inside Rachel with ease.

She glanced up, making sure Rachel was still fast asleep. Quinn pumped two fingers in her butt now, scissoring and stretching out the warm fuckhole while she fisted her wet dick. Quinn wriggled out of her boxers and lubed her twitching meat. She rested it along the length of Rachel’s crack and squeezed her plump ass cheeks around her cock. Flattening her chest against Rachel’s back, Quinn humped into her, ragged gasps spilling out of her lips.

If she wanted to, she would’ve humped Rachel’s ass until she came all over her gorgeous butt, however, Quinn longed for the tight grip of her anal muscles around her dick. Adding another bit of lube into Rachel’s ass, Quinn positioned her purpled cockhead and pushed.

The warmth that engulfed her sensitive tip was beyond anything Quinn could describe with words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she released a soft hiss. She breathed through her nose, lungs hitching as inch by inch, her long cock disappeared inside Rachel. Quinn yanked her ass cheeks apart and admired the sight before her: Rachel’s hole was stretched to accommodate Quinn’s girth. The vein that curled around Quinn’s meat, from the base to the head, pulsed faintly.

Quinn took a deep, steadying breath and drew her cock out, the tip still inside. She pushed back in, feeling incredibly light-headed. Leaning forward, her palms on either side of Rachel’s body, Quinn started humping into her. Barely an inch left Rachel’s tight heat, and Quinn’s thrusts jostled her awake.

“ _Mmmmmn_ , hi.” Rachel crooned, reaching back to rub the back of Quinn’s neck. She craned her head and kissed Quinn. Rachel’s back arched, her butt sticking out, shifting the angle of Quinn’s thrusts. “What a perfect thing to wake up to; a big dick pounding me.” Rachel smirked and reared back, meeting Quinn’s hard pounding.

“You’re so fucking warm,” growled Quinn, her face buried against the crook of Rachel’s neck and shoulder. “Can’t wait to blow my load, baby. Gonna fill this tight ass up with my cum. Arch your back some more, Rach. Let me stroke that dick.”

Rachel obeyed, getting up on her knees, her elbows against the bed. Quinn leaned up and kissed along Rachel’s back, arm looping around to stroke her thick, bobbing cock. “ _Oooh_ , shit, Rachel.” Quinn panted, her abs straining with the effort of her thrusts. “Reach back and show me that hole.”

With Rachel’s asshole exposed before her, Quinn gathered spit in her mouth and let it dribble on to her thrusting shaft to slick it up even more. Quinn tightened her fist around Rachel’s wet shaft. “God, baby… I’m about to come.” Rachel whined, her arms quivering while keeping her ass cheeks apart.

“Do it, come on.” Quinn sped up her fist, the noises her palm made were wet and  _filthy_ that Rachel screamed and fucked Quinn’s hand. She came with a high-pitched whine, her semen shooting out of the tip of her cock to drench Quinn’s palm. All the while, Rachel’s asshole tightened its grip around Quinn’s pumping meat.

The blonde grunted. She slammed her hips against Rachel’s plush ass. Keeping her dick buried balls deep inside her, Quinn’s dick pulsed and throbbed. Thick spurts of cum drained into Rachel’s hole.

“Yes…” Rachel hissed, her legs squirming beneath her. She squeezed her muscles around Quinn’s cock, another spurt escaping the blonde’s pale shaft. “I love that feeling.”

“Which?” Quinn was panting as she eased her dick out of Rachel’s gaping hole, her cum gushing out as Rachel relaxed. “My cock filling your ass up or me coming inside you? Because they both feel fucking amazing, baby.”

“Both.” Rachel said with a small grin.

Quinn rolled Rachel to the dryer spot on the bed. She crawled on top of Rachel, hissing as their limp cocks grazed together. “I bought donuts from your favourite bakery,” she hummed, eyelids half-closed, cheek resting against Rachel’s chest. Quinn could feel the thrum of her pulse and it soothed her own, as if trying to match the pace of Rachel’s heartbeat.

“We’ll have ‘em for breakfast tomorrow.” Rachel yawned. “Good night, Quinn.”

But Quinn was already asleep, dreaming of Rachel. 


End file.
